With The Beatles At The Mall
by BeatleGirlInABeatleWorld
Summary: How can 16 year old, Kim Hawthorne, help The Beatles get back to 1964 when they appear mysteriously one day at her local mall? I don't know either.
1. Chapter 1

I sat at one of the middle tables of the food-court with my three best friends. We had already been at the mall for a few hours but now just got around to eating. Hearing my tummy rumble with food pangs, I stabbed my Panda Express orange chicken and brought the heaping forkful toward my mouth. Well apparently I didn't stab it hard enough, because a huge piece of chicken fell off the fork onto John Lennon's face.

"SHIT!" I exclaimed in horror. My friend, Skylar, who sat to my left, snapped her head over at me.

"What is it, dude?" I looked down at my favorite Beatles shirt to show her the orange stain on John's face.

"Oh my god, he looks like freaking Snookie now!" The whole table chuckled at my joke but I was genuinely upset. I wanted to cry but then I remember the old saying: "There's no use crying over spilled chicken." That's how it went, right?

My other friend, Jamie, who sat diagonal from me, rolled her eyes at my dismay.

"Come on, Kim, it's just a shirt. I'm sure the stain will come out." She assured me. Everyone else nodded in agreement with her, but I was still pissed off.

Even though I was still a little cheesed, I decided to go on with my lunch. I paid extra close attention to the food on my fork, as to make sure I didn't fuck up my shirt anymore. My friends all thought I was crazy for caring so much about it, but even if it is just a shirt, I still feel bad in a way for screwing up any of the Fab Four's faces. And another thing my friends don't understand about me. I love The Beatles with all my heart and they just don't get it. All they know is that the Beatles were a pop group from the '60s and that their crazy friend is obsessed with them. Don't get me wrong, I _am_ crazy, but my friends don't even try to give them a chance. All I'm saying is give Beatles a chance!

Sorry, off track. Anyway, back to my friends. Skylar was the only one who seemed to be open minded about it, but still. She was way too into My Chemical Romance to give two flying shits about any other band. And then for Jamie, it's unfortunate to say, but she's a hopeless 'Belieber' and you just… you don't get through to them. Ever. Then there's Sarah. She just err, she is, let's say, a little slow. I love her to death, but she just isn't the brightest crayon in the box. She can't understand any music deeper than the profound lyrics of Ke$ha's 'Tik Tok'. Yeah…

As our group lunch started to close up, Sarah watched my Beatles' Abbey Road t-shirt with deep interest. I finally realized that she was staring at it and raised an eyebrow at her.

"Sarah… why you checkin' out my boobs?" Jamie and Skylar both cracked up while I kept my line of vision on Sarah. She snapped out of her deep thought and looked up at my face.

"Oh no, it wasn't that!" she blushed. "Um, I was just wondering, why do you like the Beatles so much? I mean that one in the middle has a big nose and the other one has bushy eyebrows. They're kind of ugly." My jaw dropped and I pulled my jacket over my shirt, but the other two seemed to get a kick out of what she said.

"Ugh, they are not ugly! You don't know what you're talking about. And you want to know why I love the Beatles so much? Four words: Sir James Paul McCartney."

I'd heard enough of my friends so I took out my beloved iPod touch and stuck my headphones in. I rejoiced when I turned it on to see a sweet picture of a background of Paul McCartney on John Lennon and George Harrison's shoulders. A goofy smile spread across my face as I pressed the play button on my current favorite Beatles song, 'Every Little Thing'.

I guess everyone had been watching me go through my little process, because I looked up and they were all smiling at me. I took one headphone out and narrowed my eyes at them.

"Kimmy and Paulie sittin' in a tree…" Skylar teased me. The blood rushed to my face. I tried ignoring it, but Jamie then continued it for her.

"K-I-S-S-I-N-G…" she poked.

"First comes love, then comes marriage…" Sarah kept going. Then they all joined in for the last line.

"THEN COMES A BABY IN A BABY CARRIAGE!" The group sang with glee. I stood up from the table and shoved my chair in. I grabbed my drink and headed toward the trash can just to get away from them. But before I left completely, I turned back to them and stuck up my middle finger.

"I hate you guys!" I rang with a smile. They giggled and made heart shapes with their middle fingers.

"WE LOVE YOU TOO, KIMMY!" I rolled my eyes at them and then turned away.

As I neared the trash area, I walked past one of those dark hallways that randomly branches off at malls. I have no clue why but when I walk anywhere I always tend to walk along a wall. Don't know why, I just do. I feel exposed if I walk straight down a hallway.

So any who, I was walking along the wall and as I walked past the creepy, random hallway, a hand extended out and grabbed my arm and pulled me in. Frightened, I dropped my half full Dr Pepper all over the floor. I let out a little shriek, 1) for the soda, and 2) for the fact that some stranger just pulled me into a dark hallway and that I could be raped or murdered within the next few seconds.

"Look what you've done now, ya twit! You made this nice, young lady drop her drink!" a charming, British accent came out of nowhere.

"Well how was I supposed to know I would make her drop her soda? I'm just trying to find us some help or direction." Another British accent spoke, only this one a little thicker.

I still couldn't see anything so I questioned who was there. A lower voice than the other two spoke.

"I'm sorry, miss, we just seemed to have gotten a tad lost and just need some help." My face twisted a little.

"That sounds strangely like the whole 'I've lost my puppy, can you help me find it?' story." I joked. The three men I had already heard talk plus a new voice started murmuring. They sounded strangely familiar.

"What the hell are you talking about? What puppy are you referring to, miss?" Just as I was about to explain, my phone vibrated in my back pocket.

"Sorry, excuse me one moment." I opened my phone to a text from Skylar.

_Guurl where'd you go? We were only jking… ):_

I rolled my eyes and snapped the phone shut. There was a mumbling among the men.

"What's that vibratey box thing you just pulled out?" One of them asked. I pulled my eyebrows together and slowly replied.

"It's my phone…"

"But there's no wire." I started getting a little smart-alecky.

"Dude, it's a cell phone! Heard of 'em?" There was no response.

The phone vibrated again, causing one of them to jump and hit my hand.

It was like slow motion. I saw my phone flying through the air and proceed to land splat in the middle of the soda puddle.

"Son of a…! Oh god, no! I just got this phone!" My hands fidgeted as I tried to find my phone in the dark.

"Look what you've done, Ringo! This girl…" After I heard the name Ringo, everything all of a sudden made sense. The witty replies, the accents. Only it didn't make sense. It can't be them, can it? No! Two of them are dead! I quickly got back up with my soda-soaked phone. Thankfully the light on it still worked. Slowly, I raised the phone up in front of the four men's faces. As the light shone on their faces, I recognized each one. Right in front of me stood George Harrison, behind him, John Lennon, behind him, Ringo Starr and then right behind him Paul McCartney.

Out of shock, I ended up dropping my phone again.

"Look, you've scared her with your face Ringo!" John quipped. While they all bickered a little bit, I regained my stability and picked my phone back up. I put the light back up to them and stared in disbelief.

"Y- you guys are the Beatles!" They glanced at each other and nodded. "But that's impossible! How are you _here_?" John's eyes narrowed.

"What do you mean, _here_?" I paused. What do I say? I can't just be like 'Oh yeah, two of you are dead.' Obviously they're not! They're all here, young and alive. So they must have somehow gotten here from the '60s… It made no sense but it was all I could think of.

Paul stepped up from behind Ringo and put his hands on my shoulders. Holy shit. Paul McFreakingCartney is freaking touching my shoulders.

"Now miss, if you could _please_ just tell us, where the hell are we?" My jaw dropped as I thought of what to say.

"Guys, you're in the year 2010."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Not really sure if I'm liking this chapter yet… but I'll leave that up to you guys. (: So here it is, the second chapter of With The Beatles (At The Mall)! :D (Oh yeah, I forgot to mention. The title should have parenthesis but they disappeared in the title so… yeah. o.o Enjoy! :D **

"How in _the_ world did we end up in the year 2010?" Ringo shouted. I looked around at them all and tried to come up with a logical solution, but so far; nada.

"I really don't know guys. What were you doing like just before you ended up here?" They all paused for a minute trying to remember.

"We were walking into our nice little hotel room…" George started. "…and then Paul tripped at the door making us all fall down and when we stood back up we were in this dark hallway." When he mentioned the 'nice little hotel room', I vaguely remembered reading a sign outside of the mall reading: 'Former site of Old Grapevine Bed and Breakfast.' They were probably staying there and ended up in the same place just 46 years in the future.

"Nice goin', Paulie! We're all the way into the future all because you're a stupid, clumsy git!" John bellowed.

"Hey, hey, hey now! This is not a time to be blaming anyone, just calm down. Now guys, this will sound like completely crazy, but maybe when y'all fell, it like caused some weird rift in the space-time continuum therefore causing you all to like fall forward in time." All I got were blank stares.

"Sorry, I suck physics."

Paul watched me with a very fascinated look on his face. I started to get a little self-conscious and smoothed my shirt down.

"Why are you staring at me…?" He cocked his head a little to the side and opened his mouth.

"Why do you say 'like' so much?" The rest of the group giggled at me.

"Oh um well, like-" I blushed and stopped myself. "A lot of people say 'like' a lot. Like- like that! It's like just if you're explaining something that happened then you would be like 'She was like, blah, blah, blah.'" The blank looks came back over their faces.

"Can't you just say 'said' instead?" George questioned. I stopped and thought. Why _do_ we say like so much?

"Err, I don't know why, really. I guess it's just force of habit." I shrugged it off and focused on the bigger problem afoot.

"So how do we solve this little dilemma? You obviously shouldn't be here, so we need to get you boys back to '64. Now, I guess the first thing to do is to try going back the way you got in."

"You want us to trip over each other again?" John said, unsure.

I shrugged my shoulders. "It's worth a shot. How else were you planning to try and get back?" He inhaled like he would say something but realized they had no other plan. So they all lined up exactly as they did the night before. Paul, Ringo, John then George

"Okay you guys ready to do this?" Each of their heads bobbled up and down and I bid them a 'just in case' farewell. "If this does work, it was really great meeting you guys!" Ringo smiled at me.

"Thank you so much for all your help, um… I'm sorry; I don't think we caught your name. What is it, love?" Paul asked politely.

"It's Kim. Kim Hawthorne." I giggled back at the fact that Paul called me 'love'.

"Kim Hawthorne. It was very nice to meet you." George replied. They all smiled at me and looked forward to Paul.

Paul started to walk and the others closely follow. He then purposefully tripped which brought them all down. I watched them fall hard and I mean hard. There was a loud thud. I thought with a thud like that they _must_ have gone back, but alas, there they were; in front of me, wreathing in pain.

They all rolled over onto their backs and groaned.

"It didn't work." Ringo pointed out while rubbing his sore bum.

"Gee, really Rings?" John snarled.

Again, they looked at me for guidance.

"So, what to do now?" Paul questioned while wiping the dirt off his pants. "There some time machines in 2010?" I snickered at his overstatement.

"No, unfortunately there are no time machines in this time." There was a long silence as we all realized that we had no idea what to do now.

"What, so we have to stay in the stupid hallway until we can find a way back?" John snapped. "Obviously we just can't go out in public! In this time we're old. They'd realize we aren't supposed to be here and freak out." I laughed at the last part. He had no idea.

"Actually…" I stopped them all with my word of thought. "the people that hang out at the mall I'm almost 99.9% sure have no clue what The Beatles look like. If you just walked out there right now, you'd be like any other face." They all looked at each other, then back at me.

"Well let's go then!" They jumped with enthusiasm.

"I don't know… what if someone who _could_ recognize us sees us?" George brought up. I thought for a moment trying to think of anyone who actually might notice who they were, but I just decided, 'Screw it!'

Cautiously, I led them all out into the food-court. The aroma from all the restaurants seemed to hit them all at once. Their eyes lit up as they looked around.

"What is this place?" Ringo asked in wonderment.

"It's the food-court. It's just a bunch of restaurants in one area and seats to eat your food at." I smiled over at him.

"Can we get something?" John begged.

"Sure, I don't care."

"YAY!" The group of grown men shouted as they ran through the eating area. Oh lord.

I ran after them, trying to make sure they didn't get in any trouble.

"Slow down you guys!" I pleaded with them as John and Paul nearly knocked over some couple's table.

"I'm so sorry!" I apologized as I ran by.

John stopped, causing Paul, George and Ringo to stop as well. I finally caught up to them and stood there out of breath. They looked around at all the restaurants trying to decide what to get. All at once it seemed, they all decided what they wanted.

"I want Pizza Hut!" shouted Paul.

"I'm getting Subway!" John said as we walked away.

"I'll get Burger King!" Ringo pointed. Then it was just me and George standing there.

"Are you getting anything, George?" He shrugged and sighed.

"Surprisingly I'm not really hungry." George walked away and pulled up a seat at the nearest table. I followed him there and took the seat across from him.

"What's wrong?" His head turned away from me and he squinted like he was trying to find someone in the distance. He looked back over at me and inhaled.

"I just really want to get back home. I have a girlfriend there ya know?" My face loosened and I frowned.

"I'm sure you guys will get home soon. We just need to have a little time to think and then I'm sure I can get you back to Pattie." He smiled a little and started cheering up.

"So what am I like in the year 2010? Am I all old and wrinkly? Do I still play?" His face lit up thinking about it which only made my heart drop more. What do I say to him? Here he was, George Harrison, alive and smiling, right in front of me when he shouldn't be here. I couldn't tell him, but I couldn't lie to him either. I felt my vision getting blurry as my eyes filled with tears. I looked away from him and gathered my composure.

"Uh, well George-"but right as I started to tell him, Paul showed up with his food.

He dropped an entire pizza box on the table as he slowly sipped on a large Coke.

"Paul, why in the _hell_ did you get an entire pizza for yourself?" I asked, with my voice nearly going up an octave. First he belched and then sat down.

"I'm hungry." He smiled sweetly. Crap, why did he have to look at me like that?

Ringo walked over clutching a paper back and a 42 oz. foam cup. He smiled and sat down while pulling out a burger the size of his head and the largest size of fries they have.

"Do you see all this food? Everything in the future is gigantic!" I giggled at him as he basically smashed the burger into his face.

"Are you enjoying that burger?" I asked, sarcastically. He didn't say anything but nodded at me as lettuce and tomato slices fell from his sandwich.

At last, John showed up with his food and sat down next to Paul.

"Christ Paul, you're such a fatty!" He scrunched his eyebrows at him and continued munching on his slice of cheese pizza.

"What took you so long anyway?" Paul shot back.

"The bird makin' my food was going too slow!" he rolled his eyes and unwrapped his foot-long sandwich that looked like it had every topping possible covering it.

"Well no wonder, you put the entire restaurant on it!" George half shouted. John gave him a sly grin and took a monstrous bite out of his sandwich.

"It's just chicken, ham, turkey, mozzarella, Swiss, pickles, tomato, lettuce, mayo, honey mustard and ketchup." He informed us with his mouth full, like it was nothing.

I sat back and watched the three of them send down their food within 10 minutes. My eyebrows went up in surprise when they'd finished with their food so fast (besides Paul; he 'only' finished half of his pizza.)

"Holy shit you guys, you look like the starving kids in Africa! How long has it been since you ate last?" John, Paul and Ringo all looked at each other, trying to recall when.

"What was it guys, like _3_ hours ago? _2_?" John asked his band mates. I just rolled my eyes and didn't say anything else. They may be from the '60s but they sure eat like every other guy, ever.

Yet again, I found myself pulling out my iPod and headphones while I waited for the boys to finish their dessert. Exactly like earlier, I smiled like a fool at my background and this time turned on 'I'll Get You'.

It was like déjà vu. I looked up to see the whole table staring at me, only this time, in confusion.

"What's that thing and why do you have little, white things stuck in your ears?" Ringo asked.

"Oh! This is an iPod! You guys know how you listen to music on like record players?" They all nodded silently.

"Well this has music on it, only it's digital. And digital is like computer files and stuff. I don't know what I'm talking about, but look! I have almost 500 songs on this little thing!" I pointed to my iPod while inhaling deeply after getting that whole thing out in one breath. The Beatles' eyes had glazed over as they stared at my music player like it was the cure to cancer.

"Whoa…" is all Ringo managed out.

"Do you have any of our stuff on there?" Paul asked in excitement. I looked down and blushed slightly.

"Actually, I have all of your stuff…" They all smiled at that.

"And how much is all of our stuff?" John poked. Should I tell them?

"Over 200 songs, dude." Their eyes were like little saucers. "The rest are other songs and bands I like." John stuck his hand out in front of my face and gestured for me to hand him my iPod. He stuck the headphones in and put it on shuffle.

I looked back at the others and smiled. "So what do you guys want to do now?"

Before any of them could answer, a loud giggle came from another table. It was Stacy Pinzone and her group of 'friends' or as I liked to call them 'bitchslutfacedannoyances' but the two are interchangeable. She walked over and stopped in front of me and crossed her arms.

"Hey, Kim, who are your charming little friends?" she asked, sarcastically. Paul smiled at her for complimenting them but she replied to him with a dirty look.

"Um," I needed time to think. Where the hell's a Twix when you need it? "they're John, Paul, George and Rin-" I stopped myself from saying Ringo. ", and Richard, my friends from England."

"You have friends from England? _You _have _friends_ from England?" she scoffed. "You don't even have friends from here! But they seem dumb enough to hang around with you. I mean look at their clothes! You're seriously pathetic." She flipped her hair at me before I could reply. "See ya later, Kim." Stacy walked away triumphantly as I burned the back of her head with my eyes.

"What a bitch!" John said extra loud with the headphones still in. I smiled to myself at that but then turned to the rest of them.

"Guys, she's right. We need to get you different clothes; those collarless suits look a little strange." Ringo looked down at the clothes consciously and popped his head back up.

"I guess she's right. But where should we get some normal clothes from?" Paul's face lit up like he was remembering something.

"Oh! I remember seeing this cool looking place earlier! It was called…" his face tightened as he thought. "Hot Topic, I think." I cracked up and shook my head.

"No no! You don't want to go there." I warned. "I guess we could try somewhere like…" When I thought of guy's clothes stores, nothing came to mind. Surprise. "I really don't know, but let's just look around."

Everyone at the table stood up except John. I sighed and pulled a headphone out and yelled in his ear.

"JOHN!" He jumped up and stared up at me annoyed.

I smiled at him sweetly. "Time to go get some clothes, sweetie pie!"


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Okay y'all, I have a surprise! :D My friend Steph, also a writer, loved the idea for the story and wanted to collaborate on it! So from now until the end of this story, we'll alternate writing chapters, one in her POV and one in mine, and who knows, maybe you'll get two chapters a day! So this is her first one. (: Enjoy!**

**~BeatleGirl**

I was 99% sure my eyes were teasing me.

I had to move quickly and quietly, so they wouldn't hear me. I ran behind giant potted plants and pushed old people over to be 100% sure.

I figured I wouldn't get any good evidence from the back, so I tried to casually walk past the group of 5 without looking too suspicious. I heard one of them plead with the girl there.

"Please can we go in Hot Topic? It looks fun!" the man enthused. I vaguely heard the girl let a sigh escape her lips and lead them into the store. They turned all of a sudden while I went straight. And ran into a wall.

As I shook off the impact and tried to ignore the laughter of cute boys behind me, I retardedly strode into Hot Topic.

I've never been in there, except for a few times. The place was dark with some lighting and emo music playing in the background.

I spotted the group in the corner, checking out the newest styles. Except... the styles were for teens and not men. I don't think Hot Topic _had_ a men's section...

I saw the group disappear into a dressing room. That kind of surprised me; the group consisted of 4 guys and 1 girl. I clumsily took a shirt off a rack without looking and ran into the dressing room.

The room was like a detention center: it was all brick wall, with lots of lighting and no music. I heard the loud, elegant voices coming from the back. I crept quietly into the room next to them, climbed up on the bench and peeked over.

It was a weird sight; there was one tall man trying to slip on a shirt that looked 3 sizes smaller than he should've been wearing; his 3 buddies were shouting encouraging things; the girl was standing there, giggling.

The girls' eyes suddenly met mine; I leaped down, feeling embarrassed and angry. 'I really hope she didn't see me,' I thought.

Thankfully she didn't.

After 30 long minutes of stalking, the group started to head out, satisfied.

Now was my only chance. I took out my phone and walked out of my room, pretending to be texting and not looking ahead.

My plan had worked. The group and I collided and fell to the floor.

I instantly sat up; not caring that my butt hurt like hell.

Their faces all met mine; and I couldn't believe what I was seeing.

There, in front of me, were the Beatles.

Yes, the BEATLES. Music legends. My whole life, right in front of me.

I thought I saw them! After all, it's hard NOT to recognize George's face, Paul's voice, John's movement and Ringo's...well...rings.

I guess I had this "oh-my-freaking-god-" look on my face, so the girl spoke up.

"Uh... hi."

"H-h-hi." I stammered back at her.

"I'm Kim."

"I'm obsessed- I mean, I'm Steph."

"I'm Pau-!" started the first man before one of his mates elbowed him.

"John, it's okay, I think she knows," Kim said.

I felt totally stupid. I felt like one of those people who land on another planet; who give the life around them the astonishing looks. It made me feel like an outsider.

"A-a-are t-these guy-y-ys... the...Beatles?" I said slowly and quietly. If they weren't, I would sound so dumb. Dumber than I already sound.

"Uhh..."

"NO!" Ringo shouted. His voice squeaked like it did in Help!

Help...

"Have you guys made help yet?" I blurted, without thinking.

"Made what?" Paul said.

I guess not. But Kim started to explain.

"Help! It was a #1 hit from your album, Help, and it was so popular they, as in the movie company, decided to make a movie out of it. It's about-"

"Kim!" I stopped her. "I read a book once. It told how spilling info about someone's past could greatly affect the future. Not just theirs; but all of ours. It's best to _not_ tell them. It might not seem like it, but it could really make a difference."

Kim gave me a really confused look. "O...k..."

"Seriously, Kim. Don't tell them anything. Because if you-" I dropped my voice to a whisper-"if you tell John or George about their deaths, they'll ask about it. Then you'll tell them, and once they go back they'll try to prevent it. And if they do... what if John never got shot? Then his solo career would skyrocket, and he was all for peace. He might have written a song so powerful that it started a real revolution. A war about peace or something. There are crazy people out there, and who knows; the crazy nut job that shot poor John might shoot some other more important figure politically... and change our history drastically. See? It's a chain reaction. Just... please don't tell any of them about their future here... please."

Kim now gave me (and the boys) a look of concern and fear.

"Okay." was all she managed to say.


	4. Chapter 4

I let that sink for a minute. I mean, I guess it made sense. Telling them about anything to do with their future could change things forever. Then I remembered something crucial. The iPod. I had _every single_ Beatles thing ever on there and I just willy nilly gave it to John.

"JOHN NO!" I tackled John down from where I sat and yanked the potential future holder away from him. I looked down anxiously at the screen to see the song 'Imagine' playing.

"What's getting at you then?" John asked with the word confusion spelled out on his face.

"Oh god! John, why are you listening to this?" I nearly broke down in tears. "This is your future right here, you can't hear your future self!" Steph snatched the iPod from my hand.

"YOU LET HIM LISTEN TO YOUR IPOD? How did that even plan out as a good idea in your head?" she shouted at me.

"I'm sorry! I didn't think he would go and listen to anything other than what he already knew!" Right as those words left my mouth, I realized how retarded that all sounded.

Steph rolled her eyes and stood up. "Okay, no more iPod, you hear?" she instructed everyone while wrapping the headphones around the music player. We all silently nodded and stood up alongside her.

There was an awkward pause as we decided what to do next. I looked over at Steph and analyzed her. She was almost a head taller than me and had dirty blonde hair that went down to the middle of her Beatles hoodie. I decided she seemed safe and tapped her shoulder.

"Hey, do you think you'd want to hang out with us for however long they stay here? Maybe you could help us figure out how to get them home?" Her face lit up at the invitation to hang out with The Beatles.

"Uh, err, um sure! Yes I'd love to watch- um no! I mean hang around with The Beatles!" she blushed and sheepishly grinned at Paul who seemed a little afraid at her speaking 'mistake'.

"Well okay then!" I beamed. "Guys, why don't you go show us the clothes you want to get?" They all smiled wide and turned around straight away to their own individual dressing rooms.

I sat there with my arms crossed and listened to them all trying to put the clothes and shouting a few obscenities about how 'the jeans are too tight.' I shook my head at the insanity and turned my attention to Steph who sat right next to me.

"So, I don't think I need to ask. You're obsessed with the Beatles too?" I smirked at her.

"I'm not just obsessed." She explained. "They're my life." She crossed her hands over her heart as she said 'life'.

"Oh dude, me too!" My voice went into fangirl mode. _Finally_ someone who understands!

Steph raised an eyebrow at me and crossed her arms. "I can almost guarantee you're not as obsessed as me." She declared in a snooty tone. Oh so she was _that_ kind of person? I can do that. I mocked her tone and replied.

"Oh really? Try me."

Her whole body turned to me like she was about to school me.

"Name all of their _full_ names, and birthdates." I burned her with my eyes.

"Easy. John Winston Ono Lennon; October 9, 1940. Sir James Paul McCartney; June 18, 1942. George Harold Harrison; February 25, 1943. Richard Parkin Starkey; July 7, 1940." She then burned me with the same stare I gave her.

"What was their 6th studio album?"

"Rubber Soul."

"Who's the youngest Beatle?"

"George."

"Where did the idea for 'Yesterday' come from?"

"Paul dreamt of the melody." I sighed and looked at my watch. "Listen are we gonna do this all day? I'm getting bored." Her eyes narrowed.

"Why? Are these too hard for the poser?" she snipped. Oh this bitch is going down.

"_Listen_, I am not a poser! It doesn't fucking matter who the bigger fan is so just shut that big hole in your face!" Her jaw dropped to the floor and she turned away from me.

"Stupid bitch…" she muttered to herself.

"_WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL ME?_" I shot up out of my chair and stared her down. Steph stood up and towered over my head.

"I think you heard me." She sneered. Who the hell does she think she is? I grabbed her by the ponytail and pulled her back. Just as she got a hold of my arm, one of the doors opened and John stepped out. Apparently he saw us fighting and called to the others.

"Fellas, check it out, it's a girl fight!" The sound of falling hangers and clothes filled the room as the three other Beatles stormed out of the dressing rooms, half dressed.

"G_IRL FIGHT?_" the others yelled. I pulled my attention away from Steph and looked up at the group of half dressed men (minus John).

John stood there wearing sagging skinny jeans with a spiky belt and an Avenged Sevenfold t-shirt on. Next to him stood the half dressed Paul wearing ultra baggy pants with chains hanging off the sides, while George stood next to him still in the jacket and shirt to his suit having only changed into some purple skinny jeans. Then there was Ringo who had only gotten as far as putting on a pair of Vans.

I put my hand over my mouth trying to hide my fits of giggles. I looked over at Steph who was also trying to stifle her laughter. We finally made eye contact and started cracking up. We both fell back onto our seats and were doubled over in laughter.

The Beatles looked at us in confusion and then looked at each other.

"Why are you laughing at us?" Ringo asked, frowning.

"You-" I inhaled, trying to catch my breath. "You guys just look so!" I was laughing and couldn't stop. Every time I looked back at them the laughing got harder. "Just so!"

"RIDICULOUS!" Steph yelped out for me. We both rolled all over our chairs, trying to compose ourselves, but that wasn't happening.

The band seemed discouraged and headed back into their dressing rooms. I shouted back at John.

"Aw come on John! That Avenged Sevenfold shirt really flattered you!" Steph joined in, yelling after Paul.

"Yeah, Paul, that no shirt thing really suits you! I think you should do that on a more regular basis!"

"George, I really think those purple skinny jeans just _emphasize_ your legs! Please, I need a closer look!"

"Awh, Ringo sweetie, those Vans were adorable on you!"


End file.
